1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processes of manufacturing wrenches and more particularly to a process of manufacturing wrenches without leaving excess material.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional processes of manufacturing wrenches are disadvantages because excess material is left.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.